


День 39 - Неудачный день

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angelo's, Angry Sex, Character Study, Fights, Hair, M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: У Джона крутой нрав.





	День 39 - Неудачный день

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

У Джона крутой нрав. Иногда Джону _нравится_ расстраиваться.

Со всем этим Шерлок может справиться. Но его пугает, когда Джон замирает неподвижно и молчит, а его голос становится спокойным, почти безжизненным.

Иногда им обоим нужны споры. Когда дело тяжёлое и отнимает много времени, когда Шерлок немногословен с Джоном, когда всё, чем они занимаются – работа.

Это не значит, что они симулируют споры. О, нет. Гнев реален. Крики, хлопанье дверьми, удары кулака по столу, а в конце, когда напряжение столь высоко для того, чтобы заняться нежным примирительным сексом в спальне, между ними случается грубый и сердитый секс на кухне.

Это – то, о чём они знают, поэтому это работает.

Первый раз это произошло случайно у Анджело. Шерлок умудрился окунуть голову в реактивы, и в результате ему пришлось сбрить волосы, чтобы обработать полученные ожоги.

Джон засомневался в интеллекте Шерлока, когда тот сказал, что это было сделано ради эксперимента и стоило боли. И после этой фразы всё началось.

Они были так заняты, крича друг на друга, что ни один из них не заметил Анджело у кухонной двери, вооружённого метлой. На всякий случай. Поскольку эти двое действительно знают, как помочь друг другу.


End file.
